One shot stories
by Domenica'sFiction's
Summary: Hi! These are one shots I wrote. I have to say that my main language isn't English, so sorry if there are any errors! Enjoy ! :) If you have any ideas, send me a PM!
1. Perfect - Amy x Ty

We haven't been talking to each other for days now. She's been avoiding me everywhere, every time. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know if she wanted to talk to me anymore. I didn't even know if we were still together.

_Falling a thousand feet per second.  
You still take me by surprise._  
_I just know it can't be over, I can see it in your eyes._

We were both in the barn; she's putting hay in every stall, I was brushing her horse, Spartan. The moment she wanted to walk out of the barn, I called her name. "Amy..." I whispered. Amy stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize.  
It's worse to finish then to start all over and, never let it lie._

Now we were just standing there; I had a brush in my hands, she had a rope and a halter. I didn't know what to say. But I had to. She stayed here with me, didn't she?

_And as long as I can feel you holding on,  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong._

"I'm sorry..." I said, still staring at her back. I putted the brush back in the box and went to stand next to her. I looked down a bit and sighed. "For everything." I finished the sentence I started before I stood here. "I'm so sorry."

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying.  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start._  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._  
_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

I heard what he said, but I tried to ignore it. I wanted to run away, but he took my arm. My heart started to beat faster, but I didn't know why. I didn't want all those fights either, so I didn't want to start another one. I didn't want to say anything.

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize.  
It's worse to finish then to start all over and, never let it lie._

He wouldn't let go of my arm, but I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all. I haven't felt his hands for a long time. I got the feeling that he's pulling me closer, and I wasn't not strong enough to fight it.

_And as long as I can feel you holding on,  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong._

"I've done some bad things too." I admitted. I couldn't shut up forever. I could feel how his hand disappeared from my arm, and how he touched my hand. This is a sign. "And I'm sorry for that." I touched his hand back.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying.  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start._  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._  
_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

She touched my hand back. This could mean something. Without thinking, I took her hand and turned her, making her to face me. I thought about everything bad we got through. I thought about how this all happened.

_When you've caught in a lie, and you've got nothing to hide.  
When you've got nowhere to run, and you've got nothing inside._  
_It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me._  
_You thought that you knew..._

I love her. I never stopped, not even after what happened. I'll love her forever. I putted my hands on her cheek and kissed her. I kissed her softly and wasn't planning on letting her go. I love her.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying.  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start._  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._  
_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

I love him. I never stopped, not even after what happened. I'll love him forever. I kissed him back, putting my hands in his neck. I kissed him back softly and wasn't planning on letting him go. I love him.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying.  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start._  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._  
_Was it something I said or just my, just myself?  
Just myself? Myself? Just myself?_

I pulled away from the kissed and looked at her. Her lips, her eyes... I smiled at her and putted my hand around her waist, pulling her closer to my body. She's beautiful, gorgeous. She's mine.

I smiled back at him. I couldn't believe I was mad at him. We both did this to us, and we both solved it. No words were shared, only our smiles. But that's enough. He's beautiful, handsome. He's mine.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._

Song : Hedley - Perfect.  
Characters : Ty Borden and Amy Fleming from 'Heartland'.


	2. I think about you - Amy x Ty

Ty left. He left without letting me know. Without telling anyone. I re-read the last lines before falling down my knees and cry hysterically. I've been sitting like this for the past 20 minutes. No one has missed me yet. I'm alone in the barn, except for the horses. I finally managed to stand up and sit on the bed. His bed. He had been sleeping here for the past year. A full year. I lay down and close my eyes. Maybe this all is just a dream.

_Last summer we met, we started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn, it came. We were never the same.  
Those nights everything felt like magic._

I open my eyes. It's not a dream. It never was. He's gone. For real. I look at the clock, 3 am. The door is closed, grandpa has been here. I press my forehead in the pillow and take a deep breath through my nose. The pillow had the same smell as Ty. I smiled a bit. All I could do was replay all those moments I had with Ty. Especially the last one.

_And I wonder if you miss me too.  
If you don't, here's the one thing that I wish you knew._

Did he meant it? Did he meant the kiss? Did he meant all of it? I trusted him, I loved him. Maybe I still do...

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you, every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true._

It's been a couple of weeks since I left. I've been sleeping in hotels, eating in cheep restaurants and tanking like crazy. I haven't seen my dad yet. I don't want to see him either. I made a huge mistake, but I can't go back. I can't face her. But I miss her. There's one thing that I brought with me from the ranch. A picture. A picture I made of Amy. It's been on the passenger seat ever since I left. I have to talk to her. I take my phone and dial her number.

_How long 'till I stop pretending?  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, ooh.  
If all we are is just a moment,  
don't forget 'cause I won't and,  
I can't help myself!_

She answered. "Ty?" I can hear her sleepy voice. I smile a bit, I'm so happy to hear her voice again. "Amy..." I whisper back. I can hear her voice break as she tried to say something. She cries. "It's okay. I'm here." I sooth her. I'm not lying. I'm in my car, standing at the mailbox. "You're not!" she yells at me. I deserved that. I want to say something, but Amy already put down the phone.

_I think about you, ooh.  
I think about you, ooh._

I look outside of the window. I can see two lights in the distance. Ty was right. He is here. But the lights are getting further away. Why? Is he taking off again? I turn away from the window, not wanting to see him leave. But seconds later, a car pulls up at the drive way. I look outside again and saw that familiar blue truck.

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes.  
I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights.  
I think about you, every moment, every day of my life.  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true._

I run down the stairs and meet him at Spartan's stall. We just look at each other, not willing to talk. I don't know if there is something to talk about. "I'm sorry." he said. Guess there is something to talk about. I just look at him. My heart breaks again, and my eyes are filled with tears. He notices and grabs me in a hug. My head rests on his chest. I can fell his heartbeat. I feel safe, like nothing bad can happen to me. His left hand takes my right hand, and my fingers are entangled in his.

_I think about you.  
You, you. You, you._

Song : Ross Lynch - I think about you.  
Characters : Ty Borden and Amy Fleming from 'Heartland'.


	3. All in my head - Amy x Ty x Kit

**Amy's POV.**

I couldn't help it. All those giggles and cuddles. It was making me sick. They looked so happy together, I even thought that he didn't care about me anymore. I couldn't help but run away.

_I see you with her and it crushes me inside.  
Guess I should stop thinking about you all the time._

I ran away from the barn, into the house. I don't even know if one of them noticed. Probably not. They were too busy kissing and all. I took a deep breath and glanced outside. No one was there. They didn't notice.

_Maybe this is what I needed, maybe this is a sing, maybe...  
I've been blind to reality.  
Baby, tell me._

I didn't know what was wrong with me. My feelings started to take over my body, and started to cry. No reason, I just cried. I covered my face with my hands, and cried.

_Every little glance my way, every time you wanted to hang.  
You seemed so interested.  
Could you tell me, was it real or was it all in my head?  
Was it real or was it all in my head?_

Finally they were coming out of the barn, laughing and playing with each other. They were making their way to the house, but I didn't want to face them. What if they started asking questions? I couldn't lie to Ty. I couldn't do that to him. He looked so happy with Kit. Happier than he was when we were 'together'. That kiss we shared, it meant nothing after all.

_She's so pretty, you two look so great.  
Time for me to move on now, it was probably just a silly crush anyway._

Kit waited outside, Ty came in. "Hey, what's up?" he asked me. I looked up and stared at his emerald green eyes. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. "Nothing." I lied. Ty took me in a hug and sighed. I was afraid of putting my hands around him, but I did. It could be the last time.

_But I just can't help but think that we, we could've had something.  
Have I really been blind to reality?  
Baby, tell me._

I got out of the hug and stared at the door. "Kit's waiting." I told him. Ty looked at the door for a second, and then his eyes met mine again. "I know. But I just wanted to know if you're okay. Don't lie to me." He tried to make me tell the truth, but I couldn't. I didn't want to stand in their way. "Nothing's wrong." I tried to prove it with a little smile. "Now go." I pushed him towards the door. He smiled at me, the smile that he only shared with me. I melted right away. "I love you so much." I whispered really quiet. "What?" Ty asked. I shook my head and went to the fridge. I didn't want to... look at him now.

_Every little glance my way, every time you wanted to hang.  
You seemed so interested.  
Could you tell me, was it real or was it all in my head?  
Was it real or was it all in my head?_

I heard the door close behind and sighed. At least I told him. For the last time. It finally came through; I love him, but I lost him. This is all my fault. But I thought he liked me. He took care of me, he loved me, he kissed me!

_Was it real or was it fake?  
Was it all a mistake?  
Boy, I just gotta know, was it all in my head, all in my head?  
Did you ever feel the same?  
Was my mind just playing games?  
Boy, I just gotta know, was it all in my head, all in my head?_

They got into Ty's car and kissed once again. I stood at the porch, watching them. I didn't want to, but I couldn't get my eyes off them. Ty noticed and stopped kissing her. I looked the other way, pretending that I didn't see anything. "Bye, Amy!" Kit yelled at me and smiled. I smiled back of course. Ty waved at me and gave me that smile again. My smile.

_Every little glance my way, every time you wanted to hang.  
You seemed so interested.  
Oh, could you tell me, was it real or was it all in my head, in my head?  
Oh, was it real or was it all in my head?_

Song : Tori Kelly - All in my head.  
Characters : Ty Borden, Amy Fleming and Kit Bailey from 'Heartland'.


	4. It will rain - Ashley x Caleb

_If you ever leave me, baby.  
Leave some morphine at my door.  
'Cause it'll take a whole lot of medication.  
To realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore._

"Are you serious, Ash?" I asked her before she closed the door in front of my face. I opened it again, seeing her opening the door of her red car. Bags on the back seat, windows down. Her hair is wet of the rain, her cheeks because of the tears. "I'm sorry, Caleb."

_There's no religion that could save me.  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor, ooh.  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices that I'm making.  
To keep you by my side and keep you from walkin' out the door._

Her eyes are burning through my soul, her voice is breaking my heart, her tears are filling my lungs. I'm not capable to feel, move or breathe. "But why?" Her eyes went from mine to the ground. I swallowed, knowing that she had a lot of reasons.

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby.  
There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby.  
Just like the clouds, my eyes would do the same.  
If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain-ai-ai-ain._

Her eyes met mine again, but there was no fire now. No 'burning through my soul'. My heart was still breaking though. "Because..." was all she could say at the moment. "Because of my heart, Caleb. You broke it, into million pieces." She barely could say the word 'pieces'. "What do you think you're doing with mine right now?"

_I'll never be you mother's favorite.  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye, ooh.  
If I was in their shoes I'd be doing the same thing.  
Saying 'there goes my little girl, walking with that troublesome guy'._

Ashley sighed deep. "That's what I mean, Caleb. You only care about yourself. You don't care if I'm home alone when you're on a rodeo, you don't care when you're riding your horse, and I'm cleaning the trailer. You just don't care!" she yelled at me. I didn't know a girl could cry so hard.

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand, ooh.  
But little darling, watch me change their minds.  
Yeah, for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try-i-i.  
And pick up these broken pieces 'till I'm bleeding if that'll make it right._

She walked up to me, doing something I wish she never did. She took my hand, opened it and there it was. The ring. Our ring. I closed my hand and watched her. Maybe it was the last time. Could be.

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby.  
There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby.  
Just like the clouds, my eyes would do the same.  
If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain-ai-ai-ain._

"Please," I beg her, "please don't do this, Ashley. I do care. I just... I didn't want to... I love you Ashley, I really do. Please don't give up on me just yet." Her eyes wandered from my hand to the ground, I could feel it. I could feel the pressure taking off of my hand.

_Oh, don't you say... goodbye!  
Don't you say... goodbye!  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'till I'm bleeding if that'll make it right._

"I love you too, Caleb." she whispered. "But maybe this is for the better. For both of us. For our hearts." With those words she walked back to her car and looked at me for the last time. "I'm so sorry."

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby.  
There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby.  
Just like the clouds, my eyes would do the same.  
If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, rain-ai-ai-ain._

Song : Bruno Mars - It will rain.  
Characters : Caleb O'dell and Ashley Stanton from 'Heartland'.


	5. Talking to the moon - Amy

**Amy's POV.**

I woke up screaming. Tears were running down my face, my heartbeats and my breathing were racing against the clock, and sweat was coming through my shirt. I've had a nightmare, about her. I've been having these nightmares a lot lately. It has only been a month when she passed away. My mom. And I still thought it was all my fault.

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away.  
I want you back. I want you back.  
My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand.  
You're all I have. You're all I have._

I could feel someone staring at me as I walked to my window. Maybe it was her. I putted one hand on the glass. Maybe she was holding her hand at the exact same place where mine was, at the other side of the glass. I could feel her. "Mom?" I whispered. The clouds made some room for the moon. I was still crying, but I smiled. "Are you there?"

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself.  
Talking to the moon. Tryin' to get to you.  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

I woke up the next morning, seeing my grandfather and sister standing at the end of my bed. I sat up and yawned. "What's wrong?" I asked them when I noticed they were staring at me. Lou sat at the end of the bed and putted her hand on my leg. "We wanna know what's going on. You've been in a really bad mood lately, and you didn't left the ranch since -" "Shut up!" I yelled at her, "I don't wanna talk about it!" I jumped out of my bed, left my bedroom and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. "Amy!" Lou yelled at me, knocking on the door. "Leave me alone!"

_I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town.  
They say I've gone mad. Yeah, I've gone mad.  
But they don't know what I know,  
'cause when the sun goes down, someone's talking back.  
Yeah, they're talking back._

I went to the cemetery to see her. To see her grave. It was the first time, and I wanted to do it alone. Well, I wasn't exactly alone. I brought Spartan with me, the horse we rescued. I sat down in front of her grave, tears were filling my eyes. I touched her name, and it felt as if I touched her. "I love you, mom."

_At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself.  
Talking to the moon. Tryin' to get to you.  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

_Do you ever hear me calling?  
'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon!  
Still tryin' to get to you.  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.  
Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the_ _moon?_

It was night again. I had a talk with Jack and Lou, and it was a good thing to do. Even the new guy was there, Ty. He was talking with us, as if he was there the whole time. Before it happened. I realized that my mom left me two things : a new horse, and a guy. A beautiful horse who means the world to me, and a pretty handsome guy who... who was there for me. I think I even like him. I touched the glass of my window again and sighed. "Thanks."

_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away..._

Song : Bruno Mars - Talking to the moon  
Characters : Amy Fleming, Lou Fleming and Jack Bartlett.


	6. If tomorrow never comes - Amy x Ty

Amy's mouth formed and 'o' and her eyes got filled with tears when Ty told her the news. He had to leave. Maybe in a few months, maybe in just a few days. he didn't know yet. But he knew that they had to make the best of it. He took her in a hug when she started to cry. His arms were heavy but warm on her shoulders.

"Don't go, Ty. Please!" She begged him as she fell on her knees. "Don't go. Don't do this to me!" she screamed. "I need you here!" Though his hands were shaking, he picked her back up. "Don't do this, Amy. I need to do this. It's my call." He kissed her forehead two or three times. "I'll stay the night." It could be the last one.

_Sometimes late at night, I lie awake and watch her sleeping.  
She's lost in peaceful dreams, so I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark.  
And the thought crosses my mind.  
If I never wake up in the morning,  
would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart?_

**(Ty's POV.)**

Day 50. I wrote her a letter every 10 days. So I wrote another one. I always sat where I am, how I am and I ask how she is. This one could be a different one.

Dear Amy,  
this is my fifth letter now, only five more letters to go. Only 50 more days to go 'till I can hug and kiss you again.  
I'm still in Iraq, and that won't change in a while. I told you that I was gonna be honest with you, so I will. I got shot in my leg, so running is hard now. It's healing though.  
This letter is going to be different. I wanna tell you how much I love you and miss you. But I also wanna say that if I won't make it, I'll always e there. I will be there every step of your way. There's a little box attached to the letter. Open it. It's for you. I wish I could do this in person, and I will when I get home.  
Amy, I love you and I miss you. I can't wait to hug and kiss you. Forever yours,  
Ty.

_If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her?  
Did I try every way, to show her every day that she's my only one.  
And if my time on earth were through,  
and she must face the world without me.  
Is the love I gave her in past gonna be enough to last,  
if tomorrow never comes?_

It's 3 AM, everyone's sleeping, except for me. I haven't been able to three more letters the past 32 days. Only 20 more to go. Nobody knows if I'm still alive. They probably doubt it. I have to let her know. And I will. Right here, right now.

Dear Amy,  
I can't write a big letter like I always do. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still here. It's the middle of the night here, and I'm thinking of something. Something I told you.  
"You're the most important person of my life and I want you to know that I'm always on your side."  
Remember?  
Anyway, I have to go to bed now. I'll imagine you being here if you imagine me being there. Deal?  
Only 18 more days to go. Hold on. Love you and miss you.  
Forever yours,  
Ty.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life, who never knew how much I loved them.  
Now I live with the regret that my true feelings for them never were revealed.  
So I made a promise to myself,  
to say each day how much she means to me,  
and avoid that circumstance where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel._

Day 86. Four more days. I'm packing some stuff now. I can't wait to see her again. See her smile. See her eyes. I can't wait to tell her how much I've missed her. How much I love her. Suddenly a man came in who yelled something. I couldn't hear it exactly, but I heard that we had to go away. As fast as we could. I realized I had a picture of Amy, so I ran back to my bed. The man yelled at me, but I ignored him. It was a big mistake to make. There was an explosion and everything went black.

_If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her?  
Did I try every way, to show her every day that she's my only one.  
And if my time on earth were through,  
and she must face the world without me.  
Is the love I gave her in past gonna be enough to last,  
if tomorrow never comes?_

I opened my eyes. Everything hurt. I didn't know where I was, all I could see were white walls. It's probably an hospital. I took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm alive." I whispered.

"Yes, you are." A female voice answered me. I turned my head to the right and there she was. My girl. My beautiful girl. She ran to my bed and cried. "I'm so glad you're okay, Ty." She hide her face in my neck and kissed it. "I missed you so much."

I smiled. "I missed you too. Did you get my letters?" I asked immediately. I was nervous if she opened the box I send her like two months ago. "I did." She lifted her hand and smiled back. She was wearing it. She was wearing the ring. I took it off and sat up. Amy looked at me with a shocked face. "What?"

I got off my bed and tried to kneel at one knee. It hurt, but I had to do this. "This isn't as romantic as it's supposed to be, but I'm doing this anyway," I told her. "I missed you a lot when I was gone, and I decided to stop with it. I won't go back to the army. I love you. Amy, will you marry me?"

I held to ring between my shaking fingers and smiled. "Of course I will!" she yelled and took off her promise ring. I slid the engagement ring on her finger and stood up. I took her closer and pressed my lips on hers. Something I wanted to do for a long time.

_So tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking of.  
If tomorrow never comes._

Song : Ronan Keating - If tomorrow never comes.  
Characters : Amy Fleming and Ty Borden.


	7. In case - Amy x Ty

_**Start flashback.**_

_"Ty?!" Amy ran in the barn and kept smiling. "Hey coach, you in here?" No response. Amy's smile disappeared a bit. She looked around before going to the loft. "Ty?" She knocked on the door and smiled again. "Ty, you in here?" _

_That's when it all happened. She looked around, and he was gone. His stuff was gone. All she could see was the black hat she gave him. She walked up to the hat and picked it up, tears were already filling her eyes. A letter. He left her a letter. Amy picked it up softly and putted the hat back down. She opened the letter and swallowed before she started reading it. Her eyes turned red and more tears were coming. He was gone._

**_End flashback._**

**Amy's POV.**

More than five weeks. I've been waiting for him more than five weeks. He didn't call, he didn't send a letter. I don't even know where he is. I still go up to the loft everyday, hoping he's there. Hoping that it's all a nightmare. But he's not there. It's not a nightmare, it's reality. I can barely remember the good times I had the past five weeks. All I did was think about him. About how much I actually loved him. But it's too late. He's gone.

_Pictures in my pocket are faded from the washer. I can barely just make out your face.  
Food you saved for later in my refrigerator. It's been to long since later never came.  
I know, one day eventually. Yeah, I know, one day I have to let it all go._

The black hat. The black hat has been laying next to me in my bed since he left. The letter has been laying on my night table since he left. Everyone has been telling me to throw it all away. It'll only make it worse. But I can't. I can't let it go yet. I still love him. He left me behind with a broken heart, but I still love him.

_But I keep it just in case. Yeah, I keep it just in case.  
In case you don't find what you're looking for.  
In case you're missing what you had before.  
In case you change your mind, I'll be waiting here.  
In case you just want to come home._

His smell, his strong arms around me, his kisses,... I miss it. I miss him. People have been asking me how much I actually needed him. He was there for me when no one else was. He was always by my side. He helped me with everything, even when I didn't need his help. He hugged me like no one else could. He made me feel special. He gave me feelings I've never felt before. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. He was one of the things mom left for me.

_Strong enough to leave you, but weak enough to need you. Cared enough to let you walk away.  
I took that dirty jacket from the trash right where you left it. 'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste.  
I know, one day eventually. Yeah, I know, one day I'll have to let it all_ go.

I'm so mad at myself, I don't even know why. I feel like it's all my fault. I feel like I could've done something. But it's all too late for that. He'll call, right? He'll make up his mind. I just keep blaming myself. Why wasn't I there when he left? Why didn't I just stop him? Why didn't I just told him how much I loved him? He'll never know, but neither do I.

_But I keep it just in case. Yeah, I keep it just in case.  
In case you don't find what you're looking for.  
In case you're missing what you had before.  
In case you change your mind, I'll be waiting here.  
In case you just want to come home._

I go for a ride everyday, just to sit somewhere and cry. Hoping he'll stand right behind me and say that it'll be okay. That he's there. But he isn't. Will he ever realize what he has done? Will he ever remember where we've been through? Will he ever... I feel so alone in this world.

_In case you're looking in that mirror one day and miss my arms how they wrapped around your waist.  
I say that you can love me again. Even if it isn't the case._

I feel like a leaf; I'm falling and nobody will catch. All I'll do is fall and lay there, waiting to be blown away by the wind.  
I feel like a fly; I can fly wherever I want, but I just keep flying in circles around the light.

_You don't find what you're looking for.  
Ooh, you're missing my love!  
You don't find what you're looking for.  
In case you're missing what you had before.  
In case you change your mind, I'll be waiting here.  
In case you just want to come home.  
In case..._

Song : Demi Lovato - In case.  
Character : Amy Fleming.


	8. Thank you for loving me - Ty

**AN : I added quotes Ty told Amy from season 1 'til 6. Those quotes are cursive and in the middle. The song is just cursive and on the left.**

* * *

**Ty's POV.**

I wanted to get away when I first got here. This wasn't where I actually belonged. I wasn't used being in a real room for my own, being with a family. All I really knew was a small room I had to share with someone I didn't know. I just did what I had to do, just to get rid of it. I couldn't trust or love. I couldn't build a normal relationship. But then I met her, Amy Fleming.

_"I've never met anyone like you before."_

It's just I girl, I thought. She taught me how to trust and love, and I started to trust and love her. Before I knew it, she loved me back. But I was afraid. I was afraid of being loved. It never happened to me before. Not with a girl like her. So I ran away. Not just for that, I had other things on my mind.

_It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes._  
_There's no one here but you and me,_  
_and that broken old street light._  
_Lock the doors, leave the world outside._  
_All I've got to give to you,_  
_are these five words when I..._

But I came back. I never knew why, but I do now. I couldn't find what I was looking for, because I was at the wrong path. I had to come back to Heartland, 'cause all I needed and all I was looking for was here. It was her

_"There's only one thing I ever wanted to say to you.  
I wasn't sure you still wanted to heart it."_

Everything changed. It wasn't the same when I got out of that car. But at one point I could feel that her feelings didn't change. Neither did mine. It was all so confusing. But after months and months of gaining each other's trust again, we were closer than before. I knew that everything was going to be okay, and it did. She told me how much she actually loved me, and how long she already did. But I wasn't afraid this time. 'Cause I knew for sure that I loved her too.

_Thank you for loving me.  
For being my eyes when I couldn't see.  
For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe.  
Thank you for loving me.  
Thank you for loving me._

Everything went how it was supposed to go. We were together, more than friends. This was exactly what I was looking for. Of course we had some arguments here and there. One of those almost separated us. But we got through it. We always did. It didn't matter how. I always told her that I loved her, but I didn't know if that was enough. We had worked together. It didn't went so well, but in the end we realized how good we actually were. How much we needed each other.

_"You're the most important person in my life and I want you to know that I'm always on your side."_

Until that one time I screwed up. I didn't want to. But I did; I broke her heart. Into millions of pieces. I loved her too much for that. And it was all because of me. It all happened way too fast.

_I never knew I had a dream, until that dream was you.  
When I look into your eyes, the sky's a different blue.  
Cross my heart. I wear no disguise.  
If I tried, you'd may believe,  
that you believed my lies._

Trusting and loving was hard right now. It felt like I had to learn it all over again, though it was my fault. We were always trying to pretend that nothing happened, but something did happen. And it made me think of everything. It made me think of how hard I was for myself and for everyone else. I had to let go a bit more, and live 'today'.

_"I think we're done. I can't do this."_

I loved her way too much for just being friends. I tried everything to get her back. It felt as if nothing mattered but her. She was the only thing that was important. I wish I've never said that we were done, because we weren't. But maybe it was for the better. We had time to think about ourselves, about us. About our future. And in the end, **the** future became **our** future.

_Thank you for loving me.  
For being my eyes when I couldn't see.  
For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe.  
Thank you for loving me._

I couldn't believe it in the first place. They always say that people should get second chances, but I got 3. She forgave me three times. I hurt her, but she still loved me. She never stopped. We were together again, but this time it was different. It was real, it felt like a dream.

_"All I could think about was Amy. And wanting, needing to find her. Not me, just her."_

I realized that she was the only thing that mattered. Everything else was just... something else. I wanted to spend any minute, any second of my life with her. But you can't do that. When we were apart, I thought about her every time. She was the only thing on my mind. So I knew that we were both ready for the future. Ready for commitment.

_You pick me up when I fall down.  
You ring the bell before they count me on.  
If I was drowning you would part the sea,  
and risk your own life to rescue me._

We were more mature then we've ever been before. We were magnets; every time we were close, we were kind of attached to each other. No one could split us. We were unbreakable. Things were never gonna be the same, and maybe that was a good thing. I didn't want to lose her again.

_"I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you."_

I knew that this was forever. This was meant to be. So I wanted to make everything official. It was weird in a good way. We changed a lot since then.

_"Amy Fleming, will you marry me?"_

She said yes. That was the only thing I wanted to hear that moment. She could say a thousands of things, but she said 'yes'. Now she wearing my ring 'round her finger.

_Lock the doors, leave the world outside._  
_All I've got to give to you,_  
_are these five words when I...  
Thank you for loving me.  
For being my eyes when I couldn't see.  
For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe.  
Thank you for loving me._

We shared many hugs and kissed, but also fights and words during our way to happiness. And we're there. We were there before, but this is... different. Every time when I look at her I think, 'Wow, I never thought I'd marry her. I never thought she'd be my girl'. It's amazing how she forgave everything.

_"You are my family... and from now on, it's just the two of us on this crazy journey."_

She's the only thing I need. We're happy, we have a family. I still think about the time I first met her 9 years ago. 9 years, and I feel like I've known her for ever. 9 years, and we've been through more things I could ever imagine. I don't know what I'd do without her. I love her.

_When I couldn't fly, oh, you gave me wings.  
You parted my lips when I couldn't breathe.  
Thank you for loving me.  
Thank you for loving me.  
Thank you for loving me.  
Oh, loving me._

* * *

**AN : I have to admit, it's a pretty difficult thing to write/read, but I'm proud of it. This is exactly what I wanted to make. I wanted to write how Ty's telling us how he felt during his whole friendship-relationship think with Amy. I hope you like it.**


End file.
